Tutoring Trials
by lucayanfandoms
Summary: What happens when worlds collide? Can two unlikely people learn to find a connection that seems impossible by society's standards? Billy Ross, a sophomore at John Q. Adams HS, finds he loathes his tutor, Isadora Smackle. But when Billy gets in a baseball accident and needs surgery, will he find that Smackle is different and think of her as more than a tutor? Pairs: billadora/lucaya


_Billy's POV:_

I practically leapt over all the desks in Mrs. Fife's classroom as the school bell rang. Today, I was going to win back the heart of my ex, Veronica. She was hands down the most gorgeous, sexy, picture perfect girl in the school...who dumped me last 'cause she "lost interest" and "was so bored of me, our text conversations lolled her to sleep." Apparently, being on the varsity football and basketball team were not enough to keep her heart satisfied. But today was baseball tryouts. And, unlike basketball and football, only 2 sophomores made it every year. It was practically impossible for sophomores to make it, unless you were me...or maybe Lucas Friar. I mean, he's an absolute master at every sport he does. Damn...he's basically perfect. My mind digressed. Just I approached Veronica's locker, a short girl tapped me on the shoulder.

"William Ross, I told you to report to the school library immediately after school. It's been 4 minutes and...27 seconds. Why are you so late everyday?"

I turned and faced the brunette. "Smackle, can I pleeeaaase just have 5 minutes? I really need to talk to-"

She cut me off like every damn time I try to make a point against studying. "Nope. Your father asked me tutor you in math and english. Apparently, you were failing. And address me as Ms. Smackle next time. I'm a professional." I hated her. She was 7 months younger than me and much smarter than me. And she took every single fricking opportunity to remind me of it.

"C'mon Sma...MS. Smackle. You know what it's like. I'm trying to win back my ex, who is," I turn to find Veronica leaving with her lacrosse friends, "gone. But don't tell me you aren't trying to win back Farkle. Aren'tcha?" Smackle bit her lip and frowned. She been more...open to feelings since her and Farkle were together, and recently, apart.

"Look Billy, I mean, William. That is...that is beside the point. We need to study. Now." I reluctantly followed her into the library.

...

"I can't stand Smackle, Lucas. I just...CAN'T!" I couldn't help ranting about her to him as we tossed a ball back and forth. We are an interesting set of friends. When we are friends, we are inseparable. He tells me what is happening at home with his mother and her new boyfriend, Johnny, who treats Lucas like he's eleven. He really wants to punch him in the face but, instead, rants to Maya, his girlfriend, and I about how Johnny brought Lucas a toy baseball bat when he heard Lucas played baseball. And I tell him about my personal life. Like how my brother has to move back home so he can help pay the bills, since my dad is out of work, while he's on deployment.

"Look Billy, you can't let Smackle's intelligence and insensitivity get to you. She takes some adjusting but in the end, I think you'll take a real liking to her. In fact," he pulls me aside, "Riley says Smackle likes you." My face contorted into a confused look. "Smackle has feelings? And she likes me?" Oh no. If she "likes" me, imma lose a lot of cred. We are complete opposites. We ain't even supposed to know each other by society's terms. But here we are.

"Please tell me you are kidding, dude." Lucas shook his head. "I can kinda see it when she talks to you." I roll my eyes. "Yeah, she will take some getting used to Billy. But you'll see. In the meantime, I'm about to kick your ass in these baseball tryouts, Ross."

And this was the other side of our friendship: rivalry. Sometimes it caused us to fight, but it mostly strengthened us to work our hardest.

"Not unless I cream your ass like last year, Friar." We both laughed, then squinted, then laughed again as we walked toward the dugout. I can honestly say, he is one of my best friends. Smackle, not so much.


End file.
